magifandomcom-20200222-history
Reirei
Reirei (麗々, Reirei) is an artificial magician who was formerly experimented on. She was then rescued by Kouha Ren after being labelled as a failed artificial magician and left abandoned. She now serves him as one of his three faithful assistants along with Jinjin and Junjun. She is a user of Strength Magic. Appearance Reirei is an average sized girl, with long curly dark hair and rather long eyelashes. She wears a small hat, lipstick, and has a bandage that covers her arms. She wears traditional clothing, and the edges of her dress have laces. Personality She's completely loyal to Kouha Ren, and she likes being hit by him. She seems to share the same opinion as Junjun about their bodies, and she's not thinking of having a family either.Tegaki Blog History In some moment of her life, she, Junjun and Jinjin were experimented on, and aimed to create artificial magicians, but failed. They were considered monsters, thrown away, and left to rot. Then, Kouha Ren came to them and said that he needed some magic users. He bandaged them, clothed them, smiled them, and appointed them. Since then, Reirei and the others are in Kouha's side and serve him with loyalty. Reirei, along with the other members of Kouha's army, was present when Kouha obtained his Djinn, Leraje, and desired him to get the Djinn. Plot Second Sindria Arc Reirei is shown for first time in the army's base in Balbadd, behind Kouen Ren, along with other members of Kou's army.Night 116, Page 6 World Exploration Arc Reirei is in the carriage that travels to Magnostadt with Jinjn and Junjun, accompanying Kouha. Just after Aladdin gets into the carriage, some bandits attack them with magic tools. Aladdin's preparing his magic to fight the bandits but Kouha's faster and strikes them. Junjun is worried, and reminds Kouha that they have to pass unnoticed, but Reirei points that is useless warning him.Night 135, Pages 11-15 After Kouha defeats the bandits, Reirei and the other two serve Kouha. Junjun is cleaning Kouha's attire, but Kouha hits her because says that she was being careless when doing. Aladdin's alarmed, but Junjun's enjoying this and Reirei and Jinjin ask for being hit as well.Night 136, Page 8 Then, Aladdin, Kouha, and his assistants travel together to Magnostadt, where they separate. Some days after their arrival to Magnostadt, the Kou's Emperor dies, and Reirei is present when Junjun informs Kouha about this when the prince's gathered with Magnostadt Chancellor, Matal Mogamett.Night 145, Page 4 Kouha decides to leave, and Reirei and the others escort him outside the academy, where Aladdin finds them. Kouha says to Aladdin that his father has died and that he's returning, but the he'll leave his three magicians in Magnostadt. The three witches are unpleased with that and doesn't want Kouha to go away. Magnostadt Arc Before the Kou Empire joins the war, Reirei, Junjun and Jinjin are with their country's army. Kouha congratulates the three magicians for their work, because since they were in Magnostadt they gave him tons of information.Night 180, Page 11 After that, Kouha says he's going to use his power, and that he doesn't understand why his Djinn chose him. It appears a flashback about when Kouha obtained his Djinn, and Reirei is showed being there too, staring at Leraje before the Djinn chose her King Vessel. When Kouha orders to move to Magnostadt, Reirei and his army think that Kouha is their king. Then, Magnostadt Black Djinn's appear and attack them, but Kouha uses his power and protects the majority of his army. Reirei and other soldiers are sad when some of their companions are killed by the Black Djinn. When Kouha defeats the three Black Djinn, he's out of magoi, and Reirei says that they have to give prince Kouha's Metal Vessel the 7th type of magic, Strength Magic till they run out. Then, but more Black Djinn appear, and Reirei and Jinjin are shown to be terrified.Night 181 When Alibaba Saluja appears in his full Djinn Equip form, Reirei is amazed and, like Kouha, doesn't understand why another Metal Vessel user is helping them. Then, Kouen Ren appears with his household and Reirei comments, with a smile in her face, that if Prince Kouen and his Household are here, they should be safe.Night 182 She stays by Kouha's side all the time and when Kouen heals Kouha's arm, she is incredibly happy.Night 183 Similarly to Junjun, Jinjin and Kouha, she is very surprised when Aladdin calls Kouen an old man. After Aladdin orders Kouen to send back his soldiers, Reirei comments that Aladdin feels different from the first time they met him and wonders what it is. She realizes that Aladdin isn't wielding his staff and he clearly hasn't used a Magic in front of them, yet the Rukh acts differently.Night 186, Pages 16-17 Aladdin then summons Astaroth, Agares, Phenex, Amon and Leraje and the Djinn call him a "Magi", Reirei tells Kouha that all the rukh is sending their magoi to Aladdin, and the only capable of doing it are Magi. She's confused when Kouen changes his expression and summons Kougyoku Ren, Koumei Ren, Hakuei Ren and Hakuryuu Ren. She smiles when Kouen exclaims that he will help if Aladdin tells him all about the truth of the world.Night 187, Pages 2, 10, 13 Abilities Reirei, Junjun and Jinjin are able to use Magic and are referred as Magicians, even though it has been stated that are artificially created and, because of this, their bodies changed. Junjun said that they're using magic tools. Aside from that, her abilities are unknown. Magic :Strength Magic: Reirei is able to use Strength Magic to help recover the Magoi of Kouha's Metal Vessel by transferring pure force into the weapon. Relationships Kouha Ren Reirei is completely loyal to Kouha, and likes to be hit by him, as shown when she asks him to be hit when Kouha hits Junjun. Junjun and Jinjin Reirei's always with Jinjin and Junjun. They have in common that they were experimented to be magicians and that they always ask to be hit by Kouha. Trivia *Though she was introduced in Night 116, her name wasn't revealed until Night 180. *Her name means Beautiful. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Magician Category:Kou Empire